Dreams
by forthehorde98
Summary: Dreams. We all have them. Whether they are happy ones, nightmares, or just plain silly dreams, we all have dreams. We will be taking a look into the different dreams of the people of Azeroth. Rated M just to be safe :)
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a series of one-shots. Suggestions for dreams are definatly appreicated :). If you want your OC to have a dream in this then just message me with a character description, and what kind of dream you want. First is Jaina Proudmoore!**

* * *

She stood in what it seemed like nothing, wind whipped around her, mist was thrown around like a child would do to a doll. Suddenly the foggy air was filled with the sound of people screaming, buildings burning, horses whinnying, and the smell of burning flesh. The mists th departed, and she looked at the scene with horror. She was at Stratholme.

Then he appeared. Arthas looked just how she remembered him; golden blonde hair, perfectly defined face and body, his blue-green eyes. He looked perfect except now his face was horrified.

"Jaina! Jaina!" He cried out, extending his hand out to the archmage.

"Arthas! Arthas I'm here!" She cried out hysterically as she reached for the man that once held her heart. His face only contorted in agony, and hurt.

"You broke your promise!" He said then the wind blew him away, as if he were made of sand. Jaina sank to the ground, and covered her face with her hands. She sat there sobbing for a long time before noticing the lack of screams from the city.

She looked up only to be amazed at what she saw. Jaina had only learned of the place by reading, and hearing stories told at the inn.

She was at the Sunwell Plateau.

An eredar much like the one she faced in the Third War had risen out of the blessed Sunwell, and was attacking a handful of adventurers. They were strategically attacking back in different forms. Like a unified group. Suddenly she heard a voice that made her feel both joy, and dread.

"Aneeva I love you!" Kalec cried out. He continued speaking, but she didn't listen. Instead she turned her attention to a human girl in the air with a glowing gold ball shrouding her. The woman was beautiful with her glowing skin, blonde hair, light brown eyes, and simple robes on.

"Goodbye Kalec, my love!" She cried back to him while letting a single tear roll down her left cheek. With that she disappeared. Jaina looked back to Kalec, and saw a single tear roll down his left cheek.

She was his.

He was hers.

Jaina closed her eyes, and allowed herself tp dragged back into darkness. In front of her was her father scowling in disgust.

"P-papa!" She cried in shock. He wrinkled his nose at her.

"Pathetic. Look at you, I told you would regret your friendship with the orcs." She tried to protest, but he cut her off. "The orcs killed your brother! Father! And yet you still defend them. They destroyed Theramore!" He cried as he gestured to the dividing mists behind him.

It reveled an under attack Theramore. Everything was burning, all of Jaina's friends and allies were dying in front of her. She saw Tervosh, Pained, Kinndy even! Jaina let out a cry of pain, and Theramore disappeared.

"We could've made Theramore something great. We could've prevented this Jaina. But you had to befriend the orcs! You caused this!"

"No!" She screamed. Her father threw a mirror down at her. It broke, and she caught a bloody shard.

"Look at yourself, you're a monster." He disappeared, and Jaina looked in the shard. Silver hair, glowing eyes. She was a monster. Jaina screamed, and threw the shard down.

* * *

"Jaina! Are you alright?" Kalecgos said while bursting into her office. Jaina awoke with a jump as the door hit the wall loudly. She stood up, brushed some hair out of her face, and laughed shakily.

"Yes I'm fine Kalec, just a nightmare." She smiled, still Kalecgos looked at her in concern.

"Are you sure?" He looked at her in the eyes, and she placed a hand on his chest.

"Yes, I'm sure." She said, and Kalec grabbed her shoulders. In truth she was on the brink of tears, but she would never tell him that.

"Jaina, you're shaking." Jaina suddenly realized she was shaking. Kalecgos pulled her into a hug, her hand still on his chest. She felt his heart beat, and remembered Aneeva.

_"No matter how strong my hold on his heart may be, it will always beat for another."_ She thought silently as tears rolled down her cheeks.

* * *

**I'm sorry, but I ship JainaxArthas, and KalecgosxAneeva. While I am warming up to JainaxKalecgos, I strongly believe that apart of them still love another person. :)**


	2. Dreams- Stalvan Mistmantle

**Sorry this took so long to get posted guys. I was way busy for the past few months, so I barely got on FanFiction, or even write! I will try to post a new chapter every week. This time is none other than Stalvan Mistmantle! :)**

**Disclaimer: Everything I write about belongs to Blizzard except for my own characters**

* * *

The damned do not dream. But if I could, I know what I would dream of.

Her

Her in all her beauty. I would dream of her dark hair dancing delicately across her shoulders, the ways her eyes sparkled in the sunlight. I would dream of the scarlet begonia she gave to me, the gentle touch of her hand on mine.

I would also dream of her bloodcurdling betrayal. How she tossed me aside like trash. All for a man who never deserved her. Also her words that stung my soul.

"Don't mind him. He's just a nice old man."

Ungrateful little witch! She could not see that I was perfect for her!

Nice old man...

I would dream of her footsteps running up the cottage stairs. The blood of her precious little brother, mother, and father sprayed across the stone floor. I would dream of her pleads for mercy, and what I said in response.

"Nice old man indeed."

I would dream of her beautiful blood covering me, and my axe. I felt not sorrow, but joy. Even then I loved her, even now I do. That is what I would dream of...

* * *

Tilloa is that you? Why no! It's just some dirty human!


End file.
